


in the ink black night i come

by peacefrog



Series: ink and stars [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Monsters, Rough Sex, Wendigo Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will dared another look, he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He ran the tip of one finger up the underside of Hannibal’s length, drawing from him a shuddering growl.</p><p>“Is this what you came out here looking for?” Hannibal asked, the backs of his long fingers trailing across Will’s face. “Wandering around in the dark looking for something to fill you up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leaves clung like a second skin to the bottom of Will’s heavy boots. The moon, obscured by a blanket of silver-spun clouds, was pinned high in the sky overhead. The woods behind his house were dense and dark, lovely in the way they caged. Will knew he should be heading back, but the damp underbrush beckoned him to stay.

A branch snapped somewhere in the distance and Will’s heart leapt into his throat. _It’s just an animal_ , he told himself, perhaps the stag he’d glimpsed earlier traipsing through the fog. He could see the lights of his little house bleeding through the tines of the canopy. He pulled back as they drew him near, turning on his heels and disappearing deeper into the cover of the trees.

A sudden rush of air blew past him all around, and just like that he was being propelled forward, all the breath forcibly draining from his lungs. His body was pinned against a towering oak, the brittle bark cutting into the flesh of his cheek. Something — _someone_ — pressed firm between his shoulder blades with enough strength to render him entirely immobile. _A hand_ , he thought. He could feel the pulse of the thing ticking against his back. Through the fabric of his coat he could feel the sharp snag of claws.

As he tried to speak, all that came out was a desperate, choking gasp.

Something pointed and warm pressed against the skin of his nape and traced down the line of his neck. Too dull to be a knife, it seemed to throb with life from within. His hair stood on end as the thing, whatever it was, snuffled at the back of his head, hot puffs of breath falling along his scalp.

A deep rumble rose up from its throat and crawled inside Will’s chest. “Don’t be afraid,” it said, voice as dry as bone. Its heavy accent wore the veil of humanity, but Will could feel the Otherness right down to his toes.

“Says the thing pinning me to a tree,” Will spat out as two strong hands curled around his shoulders. The fingers nearly reached down to his chest. _Talons_ , Will thought.

“I apologize,” it said, shocking in its formality, “most people run when they see me. I wanted very much for you to stay.”

It pulled Will back from the tree but its grip remained strong. Will couldn’t turn around even if his roiling fear hadn’t frozen him to the ground.

Will swallowed around the dry lump in his throat. “What are you?”

“Your kind has no name for what I am,” it purred. The warmth of its hands seeped down through Will’s coat. “My mother called me Hannibal.”

“Well, Hannibal,” Will drawled, “if you let me go, I promise not to run.”

“Perhaps that is not the wisest promise to make.” It breathed again up the curve of Will’s neck. As it pressed in, sharp tines cut into the bark of the tree. “You haven’t seen me yet.”

Will’s heart hammered behind his eyes. His palms grew damp with sweat. “I’ve seen a lot of horrific things in my line of work,” he said. “Trust me.”

The hands gripping him slid from his shoulders and trailed down the expanse of his back. A chill ran through to Will’s bones as it slowly backed away. Will’s legs felt heavier than stone as he choked down the sour sting rising in his throat.

Will’s eyes clicked shut as he began to turn, slowly at first and then all at once. He trembled as he forced them open. What stood before him was black as the inky night, the sharp outline of its body nearly indistinguishable from the sky above.

Its eyes glowed topaz-gold, shooting off sparks of crimson fire. Will had to crane his neck to see it all, the massive rack of twisted antlers rising from its head making it over seven feet tall.

“And how do I rank amongst all the horrific things you’ve seen?” 

Will breathed in sharply through his nose. To his surprise, his legs willed him forward. “I’m not afraid,” he said, voice a thin, trembling wisp.

It smiled wide with teeth that were almost human, save for the stark-white fangs peeking out from the swell of its lip. “I can smell your fear,” it said. “It flows from you so very sweet.”

 _Hannibal_ , Will thought. _This thing speaking to you is called Hannibal. It has a name. It has a voice. It could almost pass for a man. If it were going to kill you, it would have done it already._

“What’s your name?” Hannibal asked, so close Will could see the steady rise and fall of his muscled chest.

Will gazed into his honeyed eyes. They pulled him in like the radiant windows of his home. “Will,” he said. “Will Graham.”

Hannibal dragged one jet-black claw down the front of Will’s chest, the sharpness of it snagging against the buttons of his shirt. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Will,” he said. “You might just be the first person not to run from me in this form.”

“This form?”

“I’m quite different during the day.”

He didn’t elaborate, and Will didn’t ask him to, instead choosing to step even further into the looming presence of Hannibal’s towering form. “Can you still smell my fear?”

“I smell it, yet you don’t appear to be afraid.”

“I am. And I’m not. I don’t think you’ll hurt me.”

“I smell something else, as well,” Hannibal said, spindly finger hooking beneath Will’s chin. “The fevered stench of arousal.”

The throb in Will’s chest had been so all-consuming he failed to notice the one growing between his legs. “And why would I be aroused?”

“You tell me, Will.”

Moonlight filtered through the cracking clouds and Hannibal’s features came finally into view. His skin was like an oil-slick, shining and dark, hairless and nude from the bony curve of his hooves all the way up to the points of his antlers. Sharp cheekbones jutted out from his ghastly face. Drying blood dappled his chin, evidence of a recent feeding on something, or, Will thought more likely, _someone_.

Will’s gaze dropped down, down, down… landing when it reached the hard curve of the creature’s massive cock. Fully erect, it was as big around as Will’s own wrist and nearly as long as his forearm. Will’s head grew dizzy and he had to shut his eyes, overwhelmed with heady desire and still thrumming with an undercurrent of fear.

When Will dared another look, he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He ran the tip of one finger up the underside of Hannibal’s length, drawing from him a shuddering growl. 

“Is this what you came out here looking for?” Hannibal asked, the backs of his long fingers trailing across Will’s face. “Wandering around in the dark looking for something to fill you up?”

It occurred to Will he had no idea why he had been drawn into the woods just before the sun went down. “Maybe,” he said. “Did I find what I was looking for?”

Hannibal snarled, and the whole forest around them trembled at his heels. He scooped Will into his arms with no effort at all, moving him through the trees at such a speed they all seemed to blur at the edges like a mirage.

They stopped when they reached a small clearing near an overgrown cave. Hannibal set Will down and from the cave he pulled a bed woven from twigs and overlaid with a blanket of soft green moss. Hannibal tugged Will’s coat from his arms and Will lowered himself down onto the bed.

A split second of panic overloaded Will’s senses as Hannibal crouched down between his knees. There was a monster pulling at his belt and tugging off his shoes. “What are you going to do to me?” Will’s voice shook like leaves in a storm. 

Hannibal scented the air. “You’re terrified.” This seemed to please him far too much. “I can assure you, I have already eaten.”

Will forced the dread to settle at his feet as Hannibal tore off his pants and tossed them into a pile alongside his socks and shoes. He could barely feel the chilly autumn air against his fevered, flushing skin. His shirt was the last to go, leaving him naked and trembling and so aroused he could feel the ache inside his teeth.

 _Claws_ , Will thought. _I hope he’s not planning on_ … Before Will could finish his thought Hannibal held his inky hand into the air. The sharp talons on each digit suddenly retracted, leaving nothing but the blunt edge of fingernails in their wake. Hannibal’s sunken face lit up in a mangled smile.

Will gasped as Hannibal pulled his legs apart, pushing his knees back and settling down between his thighs. He stuck two long fingers into his dreadful mouth and when he pulled them out again they dripped, shining and slick.

He swirled the tips of his fingers against Will’s entrance until his body began to relax, sticking them back into his mouth after a while to wet them once again. Spit dribbled down between Will’s cheeks as one long finger pressed in, heat flowing into him at the space where their bodies met.

Hannibal didn’t speak, firmly fixated on the task at hand, panting in anticipation as he pressed a second finger in alongside the first. Will cried out and bit into the heel of his hand. Together, both fingers were nearly the size of his own aching cock. Hannibal drooled down onto his fingers as he fucked Will at a steady pace, spearing him in two with slippery warmth. Will began to wonder how much such a thing could understand about human anatomy when a gentle tap of fingertips against his prostate sent stars bursting behind his eyes.

Hannibal wrapped his giant hand around Will’s leaking cock and began to stroke in time with the thrusting of his fingers. Will sucked the inside of his lip between his teeth and curled his toes against the soft bedding below.

“I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Will whined.

“You would prefer to come with something else inside you.” It definitely wasn’t a question. Hannibal ceased his strokes and his fingers fell from Will’s body at once. “On your knees.”

Will gripped the edges of the moss-covered bed and pushed his ass out into the cool air of the night. He was deafened by the rush of blood in his ears as those blunt nails dug into his hips and Hannibal mounted him from behind.

The first drag of Hannibal’s thick cock head against his hole sent Will into a tailspin of lust-fueled dread. “Oh god,” he huffed out, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. “Oh _fuck_.”

Hannibal soothed a hand across Will’s tailbone. “Relax now, sweet boy,” he purred. His cock was leaking more pre-come down Will’s crack than any human possibly could. Will was so slick with it that it dribbled down over his balls and pooled between his knees.

Hannibal pushed his thick fingers back into Will’s slippery hole and fucked it open until was gaping and slick. Will grunted and carelessly bucked back onto them. Just when he began to work up a steady pace Hannibal withdrew his fingers and replaced them with the leaking head of his cock.

He pushed, rough, and gripped Will’s hips so tight he knew he would carry the memories against his skin for days. Hannibal’s hips rocked and twitched. Will drew sharp breaths in through his nose and spread his thighs so wide. When Hannibal’s cock head breached his hole Will was racked with sobs so deep all the creatures of the forest grew silent and still.

“That’s it,” Hannibal bellowed. “Fuck yourself on it now.”

Will felt so full he was certain he was going to burst. He could barely move his body at first but when he did the slide was so tight he could hardly take more than a few inches before retreating again. It was so wet, wetter than any amount of artificial lubrication could possibly provide, and as Will continued to fuck back on Hannibal’s throbbing cock he found he could take more and more as the minutes dragged slowly by.

Will’s body was being cleaved in two, but the pleasure bit so deep he couldn’t bear to let up even for a moment. He fucked himself on the monster’s cock like an animal, starved and seeking respite from the hunger in the only way he knew. Then Hannibal’s strong hand gripped Will’s nape and his hips finally started to snap. Will stilled himself and allowed his body to be claimed as the beast began to fuck.

Hannibal grunted and howled, the blunt edges of his nails scraping along Will’s neck and his fingers gripping Will’s hair in a frenzied tug. His pace was rough and unrelenting, the smooth glide of his cock poised to tear Will apart, each inward thrust ending in the perfect slide against his prostate.

Will’s orgasm rushed in as sudden as the rising tide, drawn tight by the moon and spilling from his untouched cock in long, hot spurts that never seemed to end. It lasted for mere seconds that stretched on to days, all the while the creature splitting him in two wrapped its hands around his neck and filled him to the brim with its own sticky, hot release.

The earth melted and spun beneath him as Will collapsed against the bed and rolled onto his back, eyes scanning all around. Hannibal, suddenly, was nowhere to be found.

“Where’d you go?” Will panted out, propping himself up on his elbows and whipping his head from side-to-side.

“Leave me now,” Hannibal growled, voice echoing from deep inside the cave. “It will be morning soon.”

“The sun won’t come up for hours.”

“ _Go_!” His shout seemed to make the ground quake and cower below.

Will was startled to the bone. He gathered his clothes and quickly dressed himself, hands shaking as he attempted to tie his shoes.

“Will,” Hannibal said, just as Will was making his way back toward the direction of his house. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Will sighed, catching a glimpse of antlers peeking out from the mouth of the cave. “Thank you for… whatever this was.”

“Leave your door open tomorrow night. I will come to you.”

“How do you know where I live?”

Will could practically feel the smile painted on the air. “Trust me,” Hannibal said. “I will see you then.”

Will stared for just a moment longer and then began to make his way back through the trees. His feet didn’t stop until he reached the field just beyond the glow spilling from every window of his house. He turned back to the forest there, still and black as coal, desire coiling low in his gut. He forced his body forward into the light, glimpsing back over his shoulder as he moved, aching for the sharp embrace of the shadowy dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Will walked through the door exhausted to the bone. Having spent the day trudging up to his ankles in mud at a crime scene littered with half-flayed corpses, all he wanted to do was collapse and down glass after glass of bourbon.

The dogs gathered excitedly at his feet and he scratched each one of them behind the ear. They followed close on his heels and filed behind him out into the backyard. He threw sticks and tennis balls until his arms grew tired and weak, which, sadly, wasn’t very long at all.

Back inside, he filled bowls for the dogs and crawled into his bed in the living room, two fingers of whiskey sloshing in his glass. Too busy to think about much else but murder and blood for much of the day, he finally allowed his mind to reflect on the previous night. If not for the evidence painting his skin, he would have been convinced it was only a dream.

He ached from his neck down to the tips of his toes. Dusky purple bruises were dotted along the curves of his hips. Every time he moved he could feel the ghost of the monster stretching him from within, filling him with sticky heat that had trickled from his body in the night and soaked right through his bedsheets.

They had gathered round the line of rotting dead at the BAU earlier in the day and by that time Will was practically sleeping on his feet. Beverly remarked that he seemed more off his game than usual. He’d simply told her he was tired, a half truth which he figured was better than spilling the beans to his colleagues that he’d been fucked by a monster in the woods behind his house in the night. 

He imagined Price would want to see the bone-deep fingertip bruises, convinced he could identify exactly what the creature had been.

Will leaned back against the wall and pressed against the tender marks beneath the fabric of his pants. Pain bloomed sugar-sweet and he could practically feel the weight of the beast draped across his back. He downed his drink and poured another and downed that one as well. Somewhere between the dogs curling up near the fireplace and the glass falling from Will’s hand, he drifted off to vivid dreams of shadows looming just outside his field of vision.

—

Low growls pulled Will from his dreams. Winston snuffled at the back of his hand where it hung off the edge of the bed and let out a desperate whine. Panic set in when Will realized he couldn’t move his legs.

Through the cacophony of dogs Will could just make out the gentle tick of something breathing in the dark. There was a stirring down between his legs and a hiss so slight he might have only imagined it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and that’s when he saw it, the giant rack of antlers stretched out across his lap.

He tried to move his legs again and the reason for his paralysis became clear. Hannibal was perched atop his thighs, head bent and nose dragging up the line of his hardening cock inside his pants. He pulled Will’s scent deep down into his lungs like he was storing it away. _He’s savoring it_ , Will thought. _Savoring me_. 

“Good enough to eat,” Hannibal’s voice cracked like thunder in the air.

A shudder rippled down Will’s spine. “Are you going to…”

“Eat you?” Hannibal’s teeth shone like diamonds in the oily dark. “Perhaps, but I assure you only figuratively.”

The dogs began to stir and howl at the thing atop their master in the bed. Will tisked at them and at once they settled down. 

“I didn’t think you would come,” Will said. “Why were you so afraid of me last night?”

Hannibal lifted his weight from Will’s legs and went up on all fours, caging Will’s body to the bed. His antlers scraped against the wall as he spoke. “I wasn’t afraid,” he said, lips hovering just shy of Will’s face. “I told you that I’m different during the day. The change sometimes comes sooner than I can expect. I thought I felt it happening, although I now suspect it was only my body’s reaction to experiencing such an intense release.”

“How are you different?”

Hannibal was silent, tracing a line up and down Will’s face with his eyes.

“Can I see you in the light?” Will reached to click on the lamp but Hannibal caught his wrist and snatched it back.

“Would you like to remove your clothes, or shall I do it for you?”

“Are you going to fuck me again?”

Hannibal’s face twisted into something that may have been a smirk. In the dark, it came across a terrifying snarl. 

Hannibal crawled from the bed and crouched on the floor near the footboard. Buster got up from the floor to sniff at the monster’s skin. Hannibal considered him with a tilt of his head. “Dogs are normally frightened of me,” he said, scratching Buster beneath his chin.

“They were at first,” Will said, peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. “They’re smarter than most would give them credit for.”

“Very much like their master, then.”

“Most would say I’ve lost my mind. Inviting a monster into my bed.”

Hannibal rose to his full height, towering high above the bed. He reached in and helped Will pull off his pants and underwear and then knelt between his knees on the mattress. “You are the first,” he said, gently running the sharp points of his claws up Will’s thighs.

“You’ve never been in a human’s bed before?”

“No.” Hannibal’s claws retracted against Will’s skin and were replaced with the soft pads of fingers. “Does that surprise you?”

“No,” Will said, “I guess it doesn’t.”

Hannibal pressed his shadowy hand to the center of Will’s chest. “Lie back,” he said. “Allow me to taste you.”

Will’s head hit the pillow just as Hannibal once again pinned down his thighs. His full weight holding Will down, he bent over Will’s lap and began to scent him once more, dragging his nose from Will’s balls up to the tip of his leaking cock. When he replaced his nose with the long slide of his tongue, Will reached down and wrapped a hand around the bony curve of an antler.

Hannibal’s tongue was slender and plump, long enough to nearly wrap around Will’s cock, every lick feeling more like the velvet stroke of a slick hand enveloping him. He pulled back Will’s foreskin and lapped at his leaking slit. Will gripped the other antler in his hand and used the leverage to guide Hannibal’s mouth down onto his cock.

Hannibal certainly had the strength to protest, but he allowed Will to take control, opening his mouth and eagerly taking in the length of him. His head sunk down into Will’s lap with hunger, and just like that Will was buried to the hilt in the depths of his throat with one rough upward thrust. 

Thighs immobilized, it was all Will could do to buck his hips and pull Hannibal’s head down onto his cock in time with his thrusts. He’d learned many things about monsters that lived in the forest behind his home over the course of twenty-four hours, his very favorite among them being that they had seemingly no gag reflex at all. 

Hannibal’s throat was alive with rapturous heat as Will’s cock slid in with ease. He wondered then if they creature even needed to breathe at all. He fucked in deep enough for Hannibal’s lips to fall flush with the skin of his pelvis. He gripped his antlers tight and held him there, so close to tumbling apart.

“Fuck,” Will sobbed, hips twitching and cock throbbing in the warm embrace, “you’re not gonna make me stop until i come, are you?”

Hannibal growled his response, the vibrations echoing down through Will’s balls.

“Good,” Will grunted deep as he began to fuck again. “I wanna come. I don’t wanna wait for it. I’m gonna come deep down your throat. You’ll really get a taste for me then.”

Hannibal’s whole body seemed to quake as he dug his fingers into the aching bruises on Will’s hips. His gangly body was nearly bent in two as Will roughly pulled him down onto his throbbing cock. Will lost himself entirely to lust and desire, falling headlong into the roiling flames. He imagined Hannibal could rip his body apart with such ease. Perhaps he wouldn’t hesitate to devour him whole. The knowledge only beckoned Will to fuck harder, deeper, to eke every drop of pleasure from the moment and ride it on into the next.

Will’s orgasm hit him slow and marrow-deep, rolling bliss that lapped up from his ankles before pulling him under and spilling in between every tendon and muscle and bone. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He howled like a feral beast ripped suddenly from the earth. Hannibal allowed Will to use his throat right through it all, to milk every drop of come deep down into his belly, only sliding free once he had grown entirely soft in his mouth.

“W-what are you?” Will panted out, chest heaving and body prickled with sweat. “Please, tell me what you are.”

Hannibal removed himself from Will’s body and cowered near the foot of the bed, frightened and suddenly appearing so small.

“Hey,” Will weakly reached out a hand, “come here. Let me take care of you.”

Hannibal cocked his head, but didn’t speak.

“You can fuck me if you want.” Will propped himself up on his elbows and nudged Hannibal with his foot. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve pleasured many humans before,” Hannibal’s voice was a tremulous whisper. “They rarely wish to see me after they’ve had their release.”

Will’s heart sank down to his toes. “I think we’ve established I’m not most humans,” he said. “Now come on. I’m getting cold.”

Tentatively Hannibal moved back toward Will on the bed. Will gripped the flesh of his wrist and pulled him in until Hannibal fell down to rest his head against Will’s chest. His massive antlers caged Will in on either side. Will smiled and ran a hand down the smooth swoop of Hannibal’s back.

“You can have me if you want,” Will said softly. “Or I can use my mouth on you, although I’m not sure how much is going to fit.”

Hannibal’s face stretched into a smile against Will’s skin. “I’m alright for now. Thank you.”

“Okay. Will you have to go soon?”

“Yes.”

Will sighed. “What happens to you when the sun comes up?”

Hannibal was silent for a long time. “In the morning when you wake up,” he said, finally, “come out into the yard.”

Will’s heavy eyes fell shut and sleep rushed in to drag him under. When he opened them next, Hannibal had gone, his body warm beneath a jumble of blankets and the dogs sleeping soundly on the floor.

—

Morning came with a burst of sun through the windows and right into Will’s hazy eyes. In his exhaustion, he’d entirely neglected to draw the curtains in the night. He stretched his arms out above his head and allowed himself to melt into his pillow for just a minute longer before getting up and pulling on his robe.

The dogs were already gathered and waiting to be let out. They bolted out into the yard in a mess of fur and tails the moment Will creaked the screen door open. He followed close behind, watching them from the porch with a soft smile on his face as they lifted legs against the tree and squatted near the bushes around the house.

When they finished their business and began chasing each other in frenzied circles around the yard, Will descended the steps and padded barefoot out into the grass. He whipped his head around and saw nothing at all but amber leaves falling to the ground and the blur of his happy pack running about.

He rounded the house with several dogs close on his heels, stopping when he reached the other side with a clear view of the line of trees in the distance. He stood there for so long his toes began to turn to ice in the chilly autumn air, morning dew clinging to the soles of his feet.

He saw the antlers first, jutting out from the dark forest before the body of the raven-black stag emerged behind them. It ambled along until it reached a spot in the center of the field behind the house. From there Will could just make out the shining, fiery eyes of the beast, like golden topaz lit deep from within. Its jet-black coat took on the appearance of feathers in the sun. They shone with flecks of sparkling silver.

It raised its massive head toward the sky, closing its eyes and basking in the rays beating down from up above. It dug its hooves deep into the frosty earth and bowed its bony antlers toward Will before turning back toward the trees. It stopped to look at him several times before disappearing back into the shadows. Will’s heart sat lodged beneath his tongue as he watched, his hands bunched in tight fists inside the pockets of his robe.

When he was certain the stag had gone, Will looked down at Winston sitting near his feet. He smiled and patted the top of his head. “How about breakfast then?” 

They filed back into the house and Will slowly dressed himself. The dogs scarfed down their food as Will ate bacon and eggs at the kitchen counter. He found he couldn’t stop smiling no matter how hard he tried. Jack likely wouldn't need him until the early afternoon and he had the entire morning to himself. 

Maybe, he thought, he would take a walk in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for so many lovely comments here and on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)! Considering a sequel in the near future because writing these two in this way was too much fun.


End file.
